<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Far, Yet so Close by newyorkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721016">So Far, Yet so Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues'>newyorkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parting Ways, Sibling Bonding, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu Miya sabe qué no podrán estar toda la vida juntos con Atsumu, su gemelo. Pero hay una promesa que les unirá para siempre, incluso cuando estén más separados que nunca.</p>
<p>Día 2 — Separación</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miya Twins Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Far, Yet so Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Día 2:</strong> Separación</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya —habló Osamu mientras palmeaba con algo de torpeza en el hombro de su gemelo—. ¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Calzones sin agujeros? ¿Tu luz de noche? ¿<em>Condones</em>…?</p>
<p>—¡Samu! —Atsumu carcajeó con autosuficiencia. Era la clase de risa de su hermano que le daban ganas de sacar a puñetazos, a veces—. Soy un hombre muy preparado, no te preocupes. Y de nada serviría llevar condones… seguro tendrá que comprar más a la primera semana.</p>
<p>Osamu rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, golpear a Atsumu era algo que se estaba sintiendo bastante tentador.</p>
<p>—Bien —dijo entre dientes—, porque no queremos maldecir al mundo con tu descendencia, ¿eh, Tsumu?</p>
<p>Su hermano hizo una mueca berrinchuda. Osamu escondió su sonrisa debajo de la enorme bufanda tejida color rojo oscuro que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Era febrero, y hacía mucho frío en Hyogo. Ni siquiera encontrarse en la atestada estación de trenes le estaba ayudando a entrar en calor.</p>
<p>Atsumu ajustó el bolso sobre sus hombros, y también apretó más fuerte la manija de su maleta. Osamu sintió un pequeño hueco en el estómago al verlo tan preparado: gafas de sol para cuando llegara a Osaka, un mapa colgando de su bolsillo, todos sus documentos y un boleto de tren…</p>
<p>Su gemelo estaba mudándose a crear una vida nueva. Una muy lejos de él.</p>
<p>Cuando su familia y amigos en común bromeaban sobre cómo sería la primera vez que los gemelos pasaban tanto tiempo separados, Osamu encogía los hombros y fingía restarle importancia.</p>
<p>En el fondo, tenía tanto miedo como si fuese él mismo quien se mudaba lejos de casa y el nido.</p>
<p>Atsumu no se veía asustado, pero sabía que debía estarlo. Quizás <em>asustado</em> no fuera del todo la palabra correcta; porque su hermano lo hacía todo con una estúpida y egocéntrica sonrisa, listo para comerse cualquier mundo y mover montañas con su voluntad.</p>
<p>Osamu no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. ¿Cómo puedes arrepentirte de luchar por tus sueños?</p>
<p>Sí, le creaba inseguridades el hecho de quedarse en casa de sus padres. Sí, le hacía sentir un inútil el haber decidido abandonar el voleibol. No, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la universidad.</p>
<p>Le había salido un trabajo como ayudante de cocina en un aclamado restaurant tradicional de la ciudad. Tal vez no era <em>exactamente</em> lo que soñaba, pero era algo así como una escalera hacia el sueño con el que venía meses fantaseando: tener su propia tienda de onigiris.</p>
<p>Osamu sabía que no sería un camino fácil. Un muchacho sin estudios universitarios, sin ahorros, sin absolutamente nada más que su amor por la comida y por la cocina. Su sueño podía ascender alto, o quizá nunca despegar de la plataforma.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro de todo esto, Samu? —preguntó Atsumu de repente; no necesitaba aclarar a qué se refería—. ¿No te arrepentirás el día de mañana?</p>
<p>Osamu levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos. Posiblemente el único rasgo que <em>de verdad</em> les había diferenciado desde que eran pequeños.</p>
<p>A ambos les encantaba molestar a sus padres y allegados fingiendo ser el otro. Sin embargo, era su abuela la que descubría las mentiras casi al instante en que aparecían con sus identidades cambiadas.</p>
<p>—Atsumu tiene una mirada voraz —les había dicho la abuela—. Osamu tiene ojitos llenos de calma y paz.</p>
<p>—¡Eh! —masculló Atsumu empezando a hacer un berrinche—. ¡Yo también quiero ojitos llenos de calma y paz! ¡Eso no es justo, abuela…!</p>
<p>Osamu no le dio ninguna importancia. Atsumu solo quería aquello porque Osamu lo tenía.</p>
<p>No fue hasta que se graduaron que logró comprender las palabras de la abuela. Atsumu tenía una mirada <em>hambrienta</em> de éxito: quería alcanzar la cima a toda costa, vivir toda la magia extraordinaria que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle.</p>
<p>Osamu, por su parte, no deseaba mucho más que sus humildes sueños. Él no quería la gloria. No deseaba la fama.</p>
<p>Con su gemelo se pasaron la vida discutiendo sobre estupideces y buscando sobrepasar al otro. Incluso durante su segundo año hicieron una promesa que todavía llevaba grabada a fuego en la mente: «<em>voy a ser el gemelo más feliz</em>».</p>
<p>Muchos pensaban que Osamu solo tenía pereza de buscar la gloria y la fortuna. O que tal vez solo era un animalillo inseguro, que no tenía idea de cómo escaparse de la sombra de Atsumu.</p>
<p>Tal vez su hermano lo había pensado. Alguna vez. Hace mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Osamu, ahora, podía ver que Atsumu era quien más le comprendía en el mundo. Telepatía de gemelos, le llamaba Sunarin. «<em>Esa magia loca que solo ustedes dos saben hacer</em>».</p>
<p>Puede que sí fuera magia. Atsumu era la magia pura sacada de los cuentos de hadas, la que te acelera el corazón y descarga toda tu adrenalina mientras clavas los ojos en una pelota rebotando sobre una cancha a rebosar de gente apasionada.</p>
<p>Osamu era el otro tipo de magia, le gustaba pensar. Una magia más corriente y ordinaria; del tipo que no aprecias a simple viste, porque sencillamente siempre ha estado <em>ahí</em>. Como las flores creciendo en primavera, o como un plato de comida caliente sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Le dedicó una sonrisa a Atsumu. No era una grande ni socarrona como las que hacía su hermano, pero era lo más fuerte que podía ofrecerle.</p>
<p>—No quieras engatusarme para que pierda nuestra apuesta, ¿sabes? —habló Osamu—. Todavía planeo aplastarte, Tsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu también apretó los labios en una sonrisa. Tampoco necesitaba aclaraciones para entender a lo que su hermano se refería.</p>
<p>—Te quiero ver intentándolo, tonto —bufó Atsumu—. Mi medalla olímpica de oro va a reírse en tu cara.</p>
<p>—Pues cuando <em>Onigiri Miya</em> tenga sedes hasta en el culo del mundo, te haré una videollamada desde las Bahamas mientras me estoy asando el trasero para reírme en tu cara —espetó Osamu—. Y tú estarás seguramente viejo y con problemas de ciática, entrenando algún grupo de niñitos insoportables en Inarizaki.</p>
<p>—¿Onigiri Miya? —Atsumu se echó a reír—. ¡Qué nombre más estúpido!</p>
<p>—Sí —Osamu se acomodó la bufanda—. Es estúpido porque tú me lo recomendaste hace un mes.</p>
<p>Atsumu se detuvo en sus carcajadas, y la tonta mueca de zorro desorientado que hizo le dieron ganas de reír a Osamu también. Cuando fue suficiente molestia a su gemelo, Osamu sacó un <em>bento</em> de su bolsa de tela.</p>
<p>Se lo tendió hacia un atónito Atsumu, que lo tomó con ojos abiertos de par en par y extrema delicadeza.</p>
<p>—Te hice algo de comida por si te da hambre durante el trayecto —carraspeó Osamu—. Igual no te agrandes… les puse extra salsa picante así te dé diarrea en el camino.</p>
<p>Atsumu rio tras salir de su estupor. Se frotó los ojos fingiendo tener una basura, pero Osamu vio una pequeña gota brillante colgar de su dedo índice.</p>
<p>—Samu, tú nunca cambias —dijo—. Cuando hagan un documental sobre mi maravillosa vida, tú serás el villano que ocasionó mi pasado trágico.</p>
<p>—Suena justo —Osamu encogió los hombros—. Porque cuando yo tenga mi local de onigiris, pensaba cobrarte más caro que al resto de los comensales.</p>
<p>—¡<em>Hey</em>!</p>
<p>Atsumu le dio tan fuerte en el pecho que le quedó doliendo, pero Osamu solo podía sonreír. Le llamó la atención que su hermano no estuviera disfrutando del momento de haberle agredido, sino que sus labios comenzaran a temblar y sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal.</p>
<p>Utilizó su brazo libre para envolver el cuerpo de Osamu en un abrazo. No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar o corresponderle, ya que Atsumu se liberó rápidamente del agarre y tomó su maleta para girar sobre sus talones hasta el andén en que anunciaban que su tren estaba listo para abordar.</p>
<p>El hueco en su estómago se expandió como un agujero negro. De verdad aquel era el momento decisivo.</p>
<p>—Oye, Tsumu —habló Osamu casi sin pensárselo—. Espera…</p>
<p>Su gemelo se dio la vuelta. Osamu trató de grabarse la imagen en su mente. No es como si Atsumu estuviera a punto de morirse, pero sería difícil no ver su estúpida cara desde la hora del desayuno, o tener que lidiar con sus problemas intestinales que le encerraban durante horas en el baño.</p>
<p>—¿Sí, Samu?</p>
<p>Se acercó poco a poco hasta él. Los dos no podían dejarse de mirar. Era probable que su gemelo también quisiera guardarse en la memoria hasta el último detalle de cómo lucía Osamu.</p>
<p>Cuando volvieran a verse dentro de meses, ninguno de los dos sería la misma persona. Ni física, ni emocionalmente.</p>
<p>La separación les transformaría por completo.</p>
<p>Osamu tragó saliva. Él no era tan afectuoso como su hermano —su lenguaje del amor cariño difería mucho de las palabras bonitas o los despliegues de cariño físico a los que Atsumu estaba siempre acostumbrado.</p>
<p>No sabía si era capaz de darle un abrazo, o de decirle que <em>sí</em>, efectivamente lo extrañaría. Que la distancia entre los dos le haría mucho más daño del que podía imaginarse. Pero que, a pesar de todo eso, estaba <em>bien</em>.</p>
<p>Porque esto era lo mejor para ambos. Para sus vidas. Para sus sueños.</p>
<p>No podían ser <em>Samu</em> y <em>Tsumu</em> por el resto de sus existencias. No eran dos gemelos inseparables. Cada uno era una persona con diferentes metas, sueños y objetivos.</p>
<p>Osamu se desenroscó la bufanda. Atsumu contuvo el aliento mientras enterraba la nariz en ella una última vez, y se acercaba para envolverla en el cuello del gemelo que estaba a punto de partir.</p>
<p>Aquella bufanda había sido un regalo de la abuela para cuando Osamu sacó buenas notas. La gente solía asumir que era el gemelo más listo, pero sus notas dejaban bastante que desear a causa de su flojera y pocas ganas de estudiar.</p>
<p>Así que cuando le iba bien, lo cual no era tan seguido, recibía un pequeño premio por su esfuerzo. Atsumu terminaba haciendo un mohín por ello.</p>
<p>—Ya —Osamu dio una palmadita en la mejilla de Atsumu—. Mejor subes o perderás el tren, Tsumu. Me llamas por teléfono cuando llegues, ¿okay?</p>
<p>Su hermano no dijo nada. Le miró quedarse pasmado unos segundos; luego, sonrió. Sus ojos no habían dejado de brillar mientras le regalaba un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y se encaminaba hasta el andén que le llevaría hasta Osaka.</p>
<p>Hasta su nueva vida con los MSBY Jackals, como un jugador profesional de voleibol. Ese era el sueño de Atsumu Miya.</p>
<p>Quizás estaba muy lejos del sueño de Osamu Miya; el de abrir una tienda de onigiris que poco a poco pudiera convertirse en un emporio donde la gente fuera a degustar sus delicias. En donde familias reirían, y los estudiantes encontrarían un consuelo a sus vidas lejos de casa con una apetitosa comida. Esa era la magia común y corriente que anhelaba Osamu.</p>
<p>No quitó los ojos de Atsumu mientras cruzaba las puertas del tren. No planeaba perderse el despegue de su gemelo. Aunque una parte de su corazón se resquebrajara con cada paso que daba lejos de su alcance, la otra continuaba manteniéndose firme gracias a la esperanza de que la promesa que ambos se hicieron años atrás todavía estaba en pie.</p>
<p>¿Quién sería el gemelo más feliz? ¿Cuál de los dos podría mirar hacia atrás, y luego observar al otro a los ojos y poder clamar en victoria que tuvo la mejor vida?</p>
<p>Decidió que, de momento, no tenía importancia. Ninguno de los dos tenía planes de que se conociera pronto al ganador. Había toda una vida por delante para debatir quién de los dos se llevaría el premio mayor.</p>
<p>Le alcanzaba con observar a Atsumu, sonriendo y gimoteando entre lágrimas al mismo tiempo, que la agitaba la mano mientras las puertas del tren se cerraban. El cristal que les separó se sintió como un océano que empezaba a extenderse entre los dos, y continuaría haciéndolo por el resto de sus vidas.</p>
<p>Ya no eran solo <em>Samu</em> y <em>Tsumu</em>.</p>
<p>Eran Atsumu Miya, la futura estrella del voleibol; y también Osamu Miya, el futuro dueño de la mejor tienda de onigiris del país.</p>
<p>El mayor enfrentamiento de la historia estaba a punto de comenzar.</p>
<p>¿De qué le servía a Osamu ser el gemelo más feliz si su hermano no estaba a la altura de ser su contrincante?</p>
<p>—Voy a ser el gemelo más feliz, Tsumu —dijo Osamu hacia el viento de la tarde en Hyogo; el tren avanzó y ganó velocidad hasta empezar a desaparecer—. Porque si yo me esfuerzo en ser el más feliz, tendré la garantía de que vencí una felicidad infinita en ti.</p>
<p>Porque que Atsumu fuera también feliz… era suficiente para sumar varios puntos en la cuenta de felicidad de Osamu Miya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>